


La Altura Perfecta

by MisaU17



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hugs, Junkyu actúa como un hyung, Le rezo al Dios Yedam, M/M, Porfa chicos vuelvan a abrazarse, Soft Boys, Tú decides si son o no pareja, mashikyu, soft
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26333761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisaU17/pseuds/MisaU17
Summary: Mashiho anda gruñón pensando en su altura.Entra Kim Junkyu a arreglar las cosas.
Relationships: Kim Junkyu & Takata Mashiho, Kim Junkyu/Takata Mashiho
Kudos: 7





	La Altura Perfecta

**Author's Note:**

> Mi primer fanfic luego de nueve largos años solo leyendo.
> 
> Hay muy pocos fics Mashikyu y no pude soportarlo :'( no puedo solo seguir actualizando el tag todos los días.
> 
> Espero que les guste <3

De todo Treasure, Mashiho era el más bajo. Hablando en números, él y Haruto eran los únicos dos miembros que no pertenecían al club del metro-setenta-y-tantos. Él medía 1,69 —tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos— y Haruto… ese chico estaba en otra liga y nivel: el codiciado club del metro-ochenta-y-tantos. Era lo suficientemente maduro como para admitir que sentía envidia de su altura, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía orgulloso y feliz por él. Ruto tenía un futuro brillante en la industria siendo tan alto y guapo, y tan joven.

Tenía pocas posibilidades de seguir creciendo después de unirse a Treasure dado que ya tenía 18 años. Pero sus queridos compañeros más jóvenes tenían muchas, y las cobraron todas. Los pequeños y tiernos como Doyoung y Jeongwoo crecieron rápidamente y lo dejaron atrás, y no hablemos de Junghwan, por favor. Haruto, nuevamente, superó todas las expectativas.

Así que sí, tiene momentos en los que se siente un poco amargado por causa de su altura. Este era uno de esos, deprimido en su cama mirando sus fotos grupales y la mercancía del debut en su teléfono. Siempre estaba sentado o agachado, pero no había una foto de grupo en la que estuviera de pie o en línea con los demás. Y sabía que también estaba siendo injusto con Hyunsuk, su líder era el segundo más bajo, pero era algo que simplemente no podía evitar.

De repente, su teléfono comenzó a vibrar, despertándolo de sus amargos pensamientos e indicando una llamada entrante de “Junkyu~hyung”. Esto era algo normal, ya que el chico con apariencia de koala encontraba que enviar mensajes de texto era una molestia.

—¿Hyung?— Mashiho contestó su teléfono con una voz un poco áspera, considerando que estaba en su cama en su tiempo libre, y más que listo para tomar una siesta.

— Hola Mashi~ — Junkyu lo saludó tiernamente y sonaba muy emocionado por su lado del teléfono. —Oye, pedí sushi de ese lugar que te gustó el otro día. ¿Quieres venir a mi dormitorio para que podamos comer juntos?—

—Uh ...— Mashiho analizó su apariencia, estar en pijama y tener una cara de mal humor no era exactamente su mejor aspecto. Y su estado de ánimo actual tampoco era el ideal. —No estoy tan seguro Junkyu-hyung, me estaba preparando para una siesta—

—¿De verdad? No suenas como si estuvieras bien al cien por cien. ¿Estás siendo honesto, Mashi?— La voz de Junkyu inmediatamente tomó un tono preocupado y Mashiho maldijo internamente. —Voy a tu habitación—

—¡Hyung espera!— Pero Junkyu ya había colgado y Mashiho se quedó estupefacto hasta que alguien llamó a su puerta.

—Mashi~ ¿Puedo entrar?—

—Seguro Junkyu-hyung— Junkyu entró en su habitación y se quedó mirándolo desde la puerta, sosteniendo una bolsa que evidentemente contenía sushi.

—¿Qué pasa Mashi?— Junkyu dejó la bolsa a un lado, con cuidado de no alterar el orden casi perfecto en la habitación de Mashiho. Llevaba ropa casual, solo una sudadera lila y jeans azul claro, se veía suave y lindo.

—No es nada—

—No puede ser nada si te está molestando— Sentándose en una de las sillas de escritorio de Mashiho, su hyung lo miró a los ojos. —Sabes que puedes decirme cualquier cosa—

Algo se derritió dentro de Mashiho, mirando esos bonitos ojos marrones se sintió obligado a decir todo lo que estaba sintiendo, incluso si él mismo no pensaba que fuera algo por lo que valiera la pena preocuparse.

—Es solo una cosa pequeña, es estúpido— Vio que Junkyu frunció el ceño y se apresuró a seguir hablando. —Mi altura. Sé que realmente no importa y Hyunsuk-hyung tiene el mismo problema, pero no puedo evitar tenerles un poco de envidia a todos ustedes—

—Mashi— Junkyu le sonrió dulcemente. —Está bien. Está bien sentirse mal, enojado o triste por cosas pequeñas. Yo mismo lo hago todo el tiempo por cosas tan diminutas que después me siento tonto—

A veces Mashiho todavía se sorprende al escuchar a este Junkyu. Un Junkyu que deja de actuar de forma divertida, infantil y como un amigo, para convertirse en un hyung que ofrece apoyo y palabras amables, Junkyu es solo unos meses mayor que él y es difícil no actuar como amigos todo el tiempo. Pero es en momentos como estos cuando puede ver cómo el otro se ha vuelto más maduro y responsable. Le da ganas de derramar cada pequeña cosa que siente y también lo hace volverse consciente de algunas otras a las que no había prestado atención.

—Tal vez no sea solo eso— Comenzó a apretar sus manos y dedos de manera nerviosa. —Tengo que admitir que no siempre me siento cómodo actuando lindo y tierno. Fue divertido al principio, pero ahora es como si todos quisieran que actuara o hiciera algo lindo todo el tiempo, y eso no es quien soy o todo lo que quiero ser en el grupo— Miró a los ojos a su hyung, que a su vez lo observaba con una mirada pensativa. —Quiero lucir genial e increíble para nuestras Treasure Makers, y no solo tener una imagen linda y tierna. Quizás también extraño mi casa más de lo que pensaba—

—Oh Mashi ... no creo que solo tengas una imagen tierna para nuestros fans— Junkyu estaba serio mientras decía esto. —Entiendo que en nuestra fanmeeting más reciente muchas fans te pidieron esa línea de “podría desmayarme”, porque piensan que te ves muy tierno haciéndolo— Mashiho asintió estando de acuerdo. —Pero también te estás olvidando de todos los que te pidieron cantar y los que te felicitaron por tus habilidades atléticas y tu baile perfecto—

Junkyu se puso de pie y extendió una mano a Mashiho para ayudarlo a levantarse también. Mashiho lo aceptó y se quedó de pie frente a Junkyu. —Mashi, está bien sentir a veces que no eres suficiente, o que tienes muchas cosas que mejorar. Pero no olvides todo lo que has logrado y todo de lo que deberías sentirte orgulloso— La sonrisa que le dio Junkyu fue tan bonita y tan contagiosa que Mashiho no pudo evitar reflejarla, sonriendo ampliamente y sintiéndose un poco tímido. —Siento que eres mucho mejor que yo en muchas cosas. ¿Lo sabías?

—Ah, no seas así— Mashiho se rió avergonzado y miró sus manos, y ya se sentía mucho mejor. Creía que ese era un efecto que Junkyu y él solo tenían el uno con el otro, cuando estaban juntos sonreían y reían con tanta facilidad, se volvían amorosos el uno con el otro.

—Pero Mashi, creo que tu altura es perfecta— Cuando Junkyu entrelazó sus manos se sintió como un deja vu.

—¿Qué?— Mashiho miró a Junkyu con sorpresa —¿Por qué?— Pero algo dentro de él ya sabía lo que iba a pasar, y mentiría si dijera que no lo quería o no lo necesitaba.

—Porque cuando hacemos esto...— Junkyu lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo, y Mashiho no tenía intenciones de resistirse. Soltando su mano, puso sus brazos firmemente alrededor de la cintura de Junkyu y enterró su rostro en su cuello. Junkyu puso sus brazos sobre sus hombros y con una mano comenzó a frotar su espalda con movimientos reconfortantes mientras la otra acariciaba su cabello. —Encajamos perfectamente

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que se abrazaron así? Parecía una eternidad.

Tenían que comer sushi y pronto tendrían que ir a su práctica de baile. Tendría que volver a su estado habitual, concentrado en cantar y bailar, divertirse con su grupo y perseguir sus sueños. Pero ahora mismo, nada más importa. No importa si puede que tenga que estar sentado en el suelo para su próxima foto grupal, o si tiene que posar de forma incómoda cuando está de pie en fila con sus compañeros. No importa si los chicos se burlan de su altura y la de Hyunsuk en su próximo programa o incluso si los fans lo hacen en las redes sociales.

Los abrazos de Junkyu siempre lo hacen sentir como en casa, cálido y con un aroma dulce y familiar. Y es cierto, su altura es perfecta para esto.

~o~

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les haya gustado <3 todos los comentarios y críticas constructivas son bienvenidos :')  
> No se vayan sin decirme qué pensaron! 
> 
> "Mashikyu shika katan!!"


End file.
